Neuanfang
by SnapeEvans
Summary: Auf der Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts kommen sich Scorpius und Rose näher.Probleme tretten auf, denen sich nicht nur das junge Paar stellen muss.


25 Jahre ist der Krieg nun her. Vor 25 Jahren hatte Harry über Voldemort gesiegt.

Und seit nun mehr 6 Jahren gehen Harry's und Ginny's Kinder, James und Albus und Ron's und Mione's Tochter Rose nach Hogwarts. Die beiden Ehepaare haben noch zwei weitere Kinder: Lily und Hugo.

Albus und Rose waren im selben Jahrgang, nur in verschiedenen Häusern. Rose landete in Gryffindor und Al in Slytherin. Die alte Fehde zwischen den Häusern existierte nicht mehr, doch einige wenige Schüler waren zu sehr wie ihre Eltern.

Darunter auch Scorpius Malfoy, Sohn von Draco und Astoria Malfoy.

Doch gegen die Potters lehnte er sich nicht auf, da er von seinem Vater gewarnt worden war, etwas unüberlegtes zu tun. Also ließ er Al, der in seinem Haus und Jahrgang war, in Ruhe, machte aber selten halt vor dessen Verwandtschaft. Vor allem Rose litt sehr unter ihm.

Es war der erste September, das sechste Schuljahr brach für Al und Rose an. James war in seinem Abschlussjahr.

Während Al, Rose und James sich von ihren Eltern und Tante und Onkel verabschiedeten, hörte man etwas weiter Abseits, wie sich Draco Malfoy angestrengt mit seinem Sohn unterhielt.

„Scorp. Du weißt, warum deine Mutter nicht mehr bei uns ist? Ich möchte dich wirklich aufrichtig darum bitten, Rose Weasley in Ruhe zu lassen", beschwichtigte Draco seinen Sohn.

„Aber Dad! Ich kann sie nicht in Ruhe lassen! Ich...ich will sie, Vater!", flüsterte Scorpius und sah auf den Boden.

„Dann versuch es auf eine andere Art und Weise. Ich hatte dir ja erzählt, dass ich mal ihrer Mutter verfallen war und du siehst, wozu die ständigen Sticheleien geführt haben."

„Ja, Vater!",brachte Scorpius wollte sich nicht wieder anhören, was sein Vater in seiner Jugend falsch gemacht hatte. Nicht schon wieder. Das tat er nämlich immer dann, wenn Draco hörte,wie sich sein Sohn mit seinen Freunden über die junge Weasley lustig macht.

„Wenn du sie wirklich willst, Scorp, dann gib dir mehr mühe!"

Diesmal nickte Scorpius nur und verschwand im Zug.

Nachdem Rose sich ausgiebig von ihren Eltern und Tante und Onkel verabschiedet hatte, ging sie Richtung Vertrauensschülerabteil, um sich ihre Aufgaben abzuholen. Doch genau wie sie,machte sich auch Scorpius auf den Weg ins Abteil. Rose rollte mit den Augen und wartete auf eine Beleidigung, doch Scorpius machte in diese Richtung keinerlei Anstalten, sondern öffnete die Abteiltür und deutete Rose an, vorzugehen.

Irritiert ging Rose voraus und setzte sich auf eines der freien Plätze, Scorpius setzte sich direkt neben sie, was sie wiederum irritierte.

Doch sie sagte nichts und wartete auf ihren Cousin James. Er war einer der Schulsprecher und verteilte die Aufgaben.

Dummerweise lag es dann so, dass Rose und Scorpius die ersten waren, die patrouillieren mussten, und das auch noch zusammen.

Zuerst gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, ehe der junge Malfoy die Stille brach.

„Wie waren denn deine Ferien,Weaselette?", fragte er sie.

Rose rollte mit denn Augen und warf Scorpius einen wütenden Blick zu, dem er ohne Probleme stand hielt.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht", giftete sie.

„Ich wollte nur nett sein, kein Grund gleich aus zurasten", entgegnete Scorp versöhnlich.

Rose blieb stehen und sah sich den jungen Malfoy noch mal an. Das war doch wohl nicht sein ernst?

„Wie nett sein?", fragte sie ihn perplex.

„Ja, einfach nett sein. Ich war die letzten Jahre ein Arschloch zu dir und das tut mir Leid"

„Und das soll ich dir glauben?", schoss Rose zurück.

Scorp zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Sieh es, wie du willst", sagte er schließlich und ging weiter.

„Was heckst du aus?"

„Nichts. Ich wollte nur ein bisschen nett zu dir sein, mehr nicht", Scorp schien auch wirklich etwas geknickt zu wirken, was Rose nicht verborgen blieb.

„Ist bei dir denn etwas in den Ferien passiert?", kam es dann ruhiger von Rose.

Scorpius blieb wieder stehen und starrte Rose an, ehe er sie in ein leeres Abteil zog es und sich setzte.

Rose setzte sich ihm gegenüber und deutete ihm an, zu beginnen.

„Meine Eltern haben sich diesen Sommer scheiden lassen", fing er an zu erzählen.

Rose schlug sich vor entsetzten eine Hand vor den Mund, sowas war immer schrecklich.

„Mein Vater hielt es nicht sehr lange mit meiner Mutter aus. Es war eine arrangierte Ehe und da er eh eine andere liebte und meine Mutter eine Affäre hatte, hielt mein Dad es für besser, sich zu trennen."

„Und du?"

„Ich hatte kein Mitspracherecht und bin froh, dass bei ich meinem Dad geblieben bin und nicht mit meiner Mutter mit musste."

Rose nickte nur leicht. Armer Malfoy, dachte sie. Und da zickte sie ihn an, nur weil er nett sein wollte.

„Sorry", meinte sie dann, worauf hin sie von Scorpius einen verwirrten Blick bekam.

„Du wolltest nur nett sein, da hatte ich kein Recht, dich anzugiften", begründete Rose.

Scorp nickte nur und schaute aus dem Fester.

„Was ist denn mit der Frau, die dein Vater liebt? Wird er sie denn erobern können? Hat er dass denn überhaupt vor?", fragte Rose weiter.

„Er würde gern, aber sie ist verheiratet", meinte er niedergeschlagen, er würde seinen Vater gerne glücklich sehen, doch das blieb Draco Malfoy wohl nicht vergönnt.

„Und das hält den berühmten Draco Malfoy davon ab?", neckte sie ihren gegenüber.

„Ja, leider schon. Sie würde nicht auf seinen Charme anspringen", entgegnete Scorp.

Verwundert blickte Rose Malfoy an.

„Lässt du dich davon abhalten, wenn das Mädchen deiner Begierde nicht auf deine Charme anspringt?"

„Nein. Schließlich versuche ich das gerade"

Rose wäre fast von ihrem Sitz gefallen.

„Hieß das jetzt, was ich dachte, das es hieß?", wollte sie wissen.

Scorpius nickte nur. Schlagartig wurde Rose rot um die Nase. Sie war doch tatsächlich geschmeichelt von Scorpius. Um ehrlich zu sein, war sie ihm selber etwas zugeneigt. Sie mochte ihn, ja, aber das würde sie ihm nie sagen.

„Und was wirst du machen, wenn ich deinem Charme nicht erliege?", jetzt war Rose' Neugier geweckt.

Scorpius zuckte erstmal mit den Schultern, ehe er aufstand und sie einfach küsste.

„Ich weiß, dass du mir verfallen bist", meinte er dann zuckersüß, als sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten.

Rose wurde noch röter und schaute blitzartig überall hin, nur nicht in das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers.

„Ich habe also recht", nahm Scorp Rose' Röte zur Kenntnis. Sie war inzwischen roter als eine Tomate, falls das überhaupt ging.

„Es würde aber nie klappen!", meinte sie dann schließlich. Doch kurz darauf schlug sie sich wieder die Hand vor ihren vorlauten Mund: Sie hatte doch tatsächlich gerade zugegeben, dass sie gern mit ihm zusammen wäre.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Scorp sie direkt.

„Mein Vater würde austicken!", war das einzige, was ihr einfiel.

Scorpius zog eine Augenbraue hoch, so wie es sein Vater sonst immer tut, wenn er irritiert ist.

„Ist das dein einziger Grund?", wollte er von ihr wissen.

Erst wollte Rose lügen, doch besah sich eines besseren und nickte leicht, ehe sie noch leise hinzufügte: „Nicht nur mein Vater, sondern auch der Rest meiner Familie. Ich glaub, noch nicht mal meine Mutter würde hinter mir stehen, obwohl sie diese ganze Fehde gegen deinen Vater lächerlich findet."

„Warum sollte dann deine Mutter auch dagegen sein, wenn sie es lächerlich findet?"

„Weil sie trotzdem der Meinung ist, dass alle Malfoys böse sind, obwohl sie deiner Großmutter bereits mehrmals über den Weg gelaufen ist und sich auch noch prächtig mit ihr unterhalten hatte. Sie hat, glaub ich nur ein Problem mit den männlichen Malfoys, schließlich habe ich ihr immer wieder geschrieben, wie...", Rose brach ab. Würde sie jetzt fortfahren, würde Scorpius wissen, wie sehr es sie immer verletzt hatte, wenn er sie beleidigt hatte. Das sollte er nicht wissen, auf keinen Fall.

„Wie was?", hackte Scorp nach, doch Rose schüttelte mit dem Kopf und war den Tränen nahe. Allein schon die Vorstellung daran, brach ihr das Herz. Sie konnte sich immer noch nicht vorstellen, dass Scorpius echtes Interesse an ihr hat. Würde er sie nur verarschen, wäre sie nicht mehr in der Lage, weiter zu leben.

Es hörte sich dämlich an, sie wusste es, doch hing ihr noch die Geschichte ihrer Mutter im Kopf, von Scorpius Vater...

„Weißt du, dass ich vielleicht nicht leben würde, wenn mein Vater nicht wäre?", meinte sie an Scorp gewandt. Dieser lächelte leicht, schließlich war es ja einleuchtend.

„Nein, dass meinte ich nicht damit. Ich meine...meine Mutter hatte mir vor ein paar Jahren etwas erzählt, etwas, was mit deinem Vater zusammen hängt"

Jetzt horchte Scorpius richtig auf und machte Rose mit einer Geste klar, dass sie erzählen sollte.

„Also es war in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr. Meine Mum war alleine am See, es war spät abends, als ein paar Slytherins sich ebenfalls dort nieder ließen. Unter ihnen war auch dein Vater...", kurz stoppte Rose und sah Scorpius an, doch von ihm kam nichts und so fuhr sie fort: „Dein Vater fing, sie zu beleidigen und es kam zum Kampf, den meine Mum mit Leichtigkeit gewann. Dein Vater konnte und wollte das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und suchte sie den Abend darauf auf. Sie war im Astronomieturm. Es kam wieder zum Gemenge, worauf hin dein Dad meine Mum schubste und sie vom Turm fiel. Glück für meine Mum, dass mein Vater gerade Quidditchtraining hatte und sie noch rechtzeitig mit dem Besen auffangen konnte.

Meine Mum hatte dann behauptet, dass sie unvorsichtig war und gestolpert ist."

„Mein Vater hätte sie fast getötet und sie hatte nichts gesagt?", brachte Scorp unglaubwürdig hervor. Rose zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Meine Mum wusste, dass er es nicht mit Absicht getan hatte."

Der Zug hielt schließlich in Hogsmead und die beiden stiegen aus, verabredeten sich aber trotzdem für den nächsten Abend vor dem Raum der Wünsche.  
Sie wollten es versuchen....

* * *

_Überarbeitete Version. Hoffe, sie gefällt euch und ihr hinterlasst mir schön Kommis^^_

_LG SnapeEvans_


End file.
